All Endings are also Beginnings
by RunningWithScalpels78
Summary: Sometimes we run away to start over. Sometimes we succeed. We move on. But running away doesn't solve our problems. It complicates them. Future Fic. McStizzie.
1. White Houses

**K so I'm starting yet another story. I just can't help myself. I'm here to try my hand at a future fic. I hope you enjoy. It's fluffy. Fluff fun. Remember that. Now on with the show.**

"Wait you're leaving?"

"Meredith I can't stay."

"Why not? What is so bad that you have to leave the city?"

"I slept with, and am in love with George, Meredith."

"..."

"Exactly. Now he and Callie are having a baby. I can't stay here."

"Izzie don't leave."

"I have too."

"Where? Where are you going?"

"I don't want anyone to know."

"We are friends Izzie. I helped you get off the bathroom floor. You owe me that."

"Fine, but no one else gets to know."

"Ok."

"So?"

"Miami."

"What the hell is in Miami?"

"Exactly. No one will look for me there. I have to go find myself again Meredith. Over the past year I've lost sight of that person."

"Ok. Promise me you will come back someday. Even if it's just for a visit."

"I promise. I have to go. I'll send for the rest of this stuff, but Mere I'm serious. Tell no one."

"Ok. We love you. You are part of our family. Just remember that."

"I love you guys, too."

"Bye Meredith."

"Bye Iz."

That was the last time Meredith had seen Izzie. The last time she spoke to her was a year later when she called to inform her that she was married, and just wanted to let her know. Meredith didn't even know the guy's name. But today she found out Izzie was coming back. Apparently even though she was just a 5th year resident she was hot stuff. That and Meredith knew Derek had no way of finding Mark.

"Derek, I'm leaving."

"When?"

"Now actually."

"We were just fixing things."

"I know, but I need a fresh start. I don't want to be that guy that destroys every relationship he touches. I have to go."

"Well will you at least tell me where?"

"I can't. Clean break and what not."

"I'll miss you."

"Don't get sentimental on me now."

"It's true."

"Take care and do your self a favor and fix things with Meredith. It'll be worth it."

"Suddenly you're the relationship guru."

"Bye Derek."

"Bye Mark."

Even now Derek had no idea where Mark was. That's why he had contacted Izzie Stevens. She was a hot shot plastics doctor down in Miami. It was funny considering she wasn't even out of her residency. Derek had wondered if that was where Mark was a few times, but pushed that aside. He had a huge case and Izzie was more than capable of taking care of it so he had looked her up and called.

"Hello?"

"Izzie?"

"Yes...Who is this?"

"Derek Shepherd."

"Derek? Wow I haven't talked to you in..."

"5 years."

"Yeah, how is everything?"

"Well Meredith and I got married."

"Really? That's so great I knew you would. Do you have any kids?"

"Two boys. Ian and Jacob. Ian's 4 and Jacob's 14 months."

"Congratulations."

"I heard you were married. Got any rugrats of your own?"

"One. Emily. She's two."

"That's just fantastic! But I have a favor to ask of you."

"Sure what is it?"

"Can't you come to Seattle for a few day's. I have a very interesting case here, and I have no idea where Mark Sloan is."

"He's actually practicing here in Miami."

"Really. Do you think you can get him to come with you."

"It may take some persuading, but I'll see what I can do."

"That would be great. Can you be here first thing in the morning."

"Sure"

"I will leave tickets at the airport."

"Ok, We will see you tomorrow."

"Thank you, bye Izzie."

"Bye, Derek."

It seemed Izzie would be keeping her promise to Meredith. She wasn't that girl that left Seattle, because her best friend didn't love her back. No, now she was an extremely capable surgeon and a wife and mother. She had the life she wanted. She leaned against the kitchen counter contemplating what Derek had just said. No one had any idea. Her thoughts were interrupted by an energetic toddler.

"Momma!" Izzie scooped up her daughter for a good morning hug. It was 7 o'clock in Miami. Izzie wondered what Derek was doing at 4 o'clock in the morning. She didn't have long to ponder this, because the thing about kids is you have to feed them.

"What do you want for breakfast sweetie?" Izzie tried to suppress a laugh at her daughter's serious contemplation. She knew the answer before it left her lips.

"Jif"

"You can't have peanut butter for breakfast, Em."

"Pwease." She had inherited her mother's pout.

"No ma'am. What else do you want." Another time for mulling over her options. She was super smart for two.

"Pancake."

"Now that I can do."

Izzie sat her in her booster seat, and distracted her with crayons and a coloring book so she could make pancakes. It didn't take long for her husband to wonder into the kitchen. He stopped to comment on the artwork their daughter was creating then kissed the top of her blonde hair . He then proceeded to walk up behind Izzie and wrap his arms around her waist.

"Mmm Pancakes."

"Chocolate chip pancakes."

"Even better."

"Are they so wonderful that they could persuade you to do something that I want to do?"

"Depends on what you want to do."

"Go to Seattle."

"Iz, I thought we would never go back to that puddle again."

"Derek asked me, and he wanted the great Mark Sloan, but he couldn't reach him."

"I imagine that's because he was asleep."

"Please."

"Izzie."

Izzie decided to use the last weapon in her arsenal. She picked up Emily and whispered something into her ear. The little girl just nodded. Then she looked at him with identical steely blue eyes and uttered two words.

"Pwease Daddy?"

"Everyone pack your bags. We are going to Seattle."

Maybe you were all faster than me  
We gave each other up so easily  
These silly little wounds will never mend  
I feel so far from where I've been  
So I go, and I will not be back here again  
I'm gone as the day is fading on white houses  
I lie, wrote my injuries all in the dust  
In my heart is the five of us  
In white houses

And you, maybe you'll remember me  
What I gave is yours to keep  
In white houses

_**White Houses **Vanessa Carlton_

* * *

So was there enough fluff in there for everyone. I sure hope so, because honestly the only way it gets fluffier is if I add the Easter bunny. Which is a possibility. So review. You want to. Do it. Dooooo it. I love you. 


	2. Meet Virginia

**Ok so this isn't great. I apologize. Hope you have fun reading it though. Lot of love to Team McStizzie. Read and Review because when you don't an angel loses its wings.**

It struck him as funny that airplane rides with Seattle somewhere on the ticket seemed to be the ones that began the most interesting chapters in his life. First is was a transcontinental booty call. That chapter had ended with the flight out of Seattle to Miami. He recalled it now with a smile. He had gotten on that plane expecting to go to a city that would embrace his talents and where he could live the life of a bachelor in peace. In Miami he wasn't seeking redemption. He also wasn't seeking love. It's odd how when you stop looking for something it decides to find you. There was no way of knowing it at that time, but it intrigued him when he saw Dr. Isobel Stevens board the plane that day. The same Isobel Stevens, well it was Sloan now, that was sitting next to him now holding both his hand and their daughter. He remembered that she was wearing a blue dress. It fit her well. She didn't notice him as she had taken her seat, and he hadn't wanted her to. He had been going to Miami to forget Seattle not to reminisce about the old times. It wasn't until she got up to go to the bathroom, that she saw him. She had cocked one perfectly shaped eyebrow. He had winked at her. Following protocol she had rolled her eyes. Neither of them had spoken a word.

It was the wink that had stuck with her. Izzie was thinking about the first time they had seen each other on the plane. Well the first time they had made eye contact at least. She hated plane rides. Unfortunately she had pasted that on to her little girl. Thank goodness she was asleep now. Emily was in her mother's lap fast asleep holding onto a floppy rabbit. It was an endearing sight to see the little family. If you had told her five years ago it was her destiny to end up with Mark Sloan for the rest of her life, she would have promptly exited the plane, put her big girl panties on and dealt with facing George and Callie everyday. As luck would have it there were no fortune tellers present that day, so she had gone to Miami. They hadn't spoken a word on the plane. That was fine with Izzie. She wanted to have a new life in Florida without the old one darkening her doorstep. First there was the plane ride, then there was the night club. She recalled that memory with crystal clear clarity. She was wearing a black dress and her favorite pair of high heels. Red lipstick and a smile that could launch ships. She was a knockout. She had been chatting up a cute boy, when _he_ had whispered in her ear..."You're a long way from home." She had wanted to ignore him, but he was radiating heat and masculinity.

"Hello, Dr. Sloan."

"Hello, Izzie."

"No formalities?"

"Not tonight. We are both in this city for whatever reason, and tonight you are just a girl and I'm just a guy. We don't know anything about each other. I'm going to ask you to dance, and you are going to say yes. I'll be charming and you will be witty. Then it will end and we will go our separate ways without any expectations."

"Well, okay then."

"I didn't expect you to be so complacent."

"I thought you didn't know anything about me."

"Touche. Would you care to dance."

"Yes."

They had danced. He had been charming. Their exchange of words had been few. She had never expected to see him after that. It was a beginning. But now that she was thinking about it maybe that wink was the beginning. She never really hated Mark Sloan after he requested her presence on the twins surgery. She respected his abilities, but was more indifferent to him as a person. After that dance though, she decided that he was growing on her and if she did see him again she would smile at him instead of roll her eyes. She smiled thinking about how that was the first step to where she now sat. Her train of thought was interrupted by the announcement of their arrival.

They were now driving to the hotel. Izzie knew if Meredith could have reached her she would have probably insisted that she stay with them. Izzie was glad Meredith couldn't reach her. She didn't believe that she could just walk back into Seattle and expect everyone to be totally ok. She had left abruptly, and she was sure that she would have to deal with that as well as explaining how she came to be Mrs. McSteamy. She wanted to go to the hospital alone. Mark wouldn't understand. He loved her and it was his love for her that would cause the fight that would inevitably happen. The hard part was finding the time for it, because they didn't argue in font of Emily. Finally they pulled up at Seattle's finest hotel.

Mark collapsed on the bed as soon as he opened the door. And a few seconds later there was a giggling two year old jumping on the bed next to him. He grabbed her and held her tightly as she continued to giggle. It was a game they often played. Izzie sat down next on the bed shaking her head at them. Mark had noticed how quiet she had been since they left Miami. He hated it when she got like this. He knew that this city and it's never ending rain would take its toll on her. That's why he hadn't wanted to come. Even now she was being distant. Usually she would be right in the middle of the antics, but she just sat and watched them.

"Mark can we talk for a minute...in private." He hated when she said that.

"Sure thing." He pulled out a few toys for Emily to play with while they talked. He followed Izzie into the bathroom.

"I know you aren't going to like this so I'm going to make it quick. I want to go to the hospital alone."

"Izzie I'm not letting you go in there alone."

"I have to. I'm the one that left suddenly. I didn't say goodbye to my friends. I have a lot to explain."

"I'm not going to get you to change your mind on this am I?"

"No."

"Fine, but if they make you so much as think about crying..."

"I know you will come to my rescue and beat them up."

"Damn straight."

"I love you, did you know that." She wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned her head against his chest. She was glad he hadn't put up more of a fight.

"I had a feeling you might." He kissed the top of her head and twirled a strand of her blonde hair around his finger. They stayed like that for a while until Emily called to them to come see.

Deciding she wanted to get this over with sooner rather than later Izzie had chosen to leave early. She kissed the love of her life and her baby girl goodbye. She felt confident now walking in to that hospital knowing that no matter what happened inside of this building she would be able to go back to them and they would still love her. She stepped onto the elevator and pressed the button that would take her to Chief Shepherd's office. Even though she always knew he would be chief it was still weird to think of anyone but Chief Webber in that office. Izzie was startled when the elevator stopped and the doors opened. She knew she shouldn't have been, after all it was a hospital full of people. Yet when Preston Burke got on she almost died of shock. All of the people in this place and one that she knew had to get on this exact elevator.

"Izzie Stevens?"

"Actually it's Izzie Sloan."

"As in Mark Sloan"

"The one and only."

"Well congratulations."

"Thank you. How have you been?"

"Pretty good. Cristina has been at a conference for the past few days, and one of the kids got sick, so it's been a bit hectic."

"You and Cristina had kids? That's so great."

"Yes a boy and girl. Michael and Valerie."

"Well congratulations to you as well."

"So do you and Mark have any kids?"

"A little girl named Emily."

"Kids are great aren't they?"

"The best." The elevator stopped and the doors opened. "This is my floor. I guess I will see you around."

"Good to see you again, Izzie."

"You too." That had gone pretty good. She hadn't sensed any hostility from him. She walked towards the Chief of Surgery's office. She could see people whispering. She knew that they recognized her and they were probably wondering why she was back. She gently knocked on the door. As she waited for him to open it she looked down the long corridor in the direction of the nurse's station. Her breath caught in her throat when she recognized the doctor standing there. It was George, and he was starting to turn around. She didn't want him to see her. No that she still held on to feelings for him. They had long since been gone. She just didn't want to see how he would react to her being back after leaving so quickly. They had at one time been the best of friends. A few seconds more and he would see her. Thank goodness someone was watching out for her, because Derek's door swang open and she practically threw herself through the threshold.

"Izzie. I wasn't expecting you until a little bit later. Wow you haven't changed at all."

"I wanted to come by here early. Talk to you before Mark came in."

"Oh so you got him to come huh."

"We are pretty close. He was the only person I knew in Miami. It was lucky we found each other down there."

"Great. Well you can sign some papers, and then we can get you an ID tag, some scrubs, and a lab coat. Which reminds me, is you last name still Stevens or have you changed it now that you are married?"

"I changed it." Derek took out his pen preparing to write her name on her file. "It's Isobel Sloan now." He dropped his pen and looked at her in disbelief.

Luckily he recovered quickly.

"That explains so much."

"Like why I got him to come, and why I'm so good at plastics?"

"Exactly. Well good for the both of you. Why didn't he come with you this morning?"

"I told him I wanted to come alone."

"And he listened?"

"I expect him to be here soon."

"Well if you will sign by all of the little x's we can get started."

Thirty minutes later Isobel Sloan was ready to operate at Seattle Grace once again. They scheuled the surgery for the next day. Izzie didn't see any of her other old friends during that time. Before she left she asked Derek to page Meredith to the nurse's station. He told her he would so she went to wait on her. Meredith was good at answering pages quickly. Izzie didn't have to wait very long on her friend.

"Izzie?"

"Hey, Meredith."

"What are you doing here? How have you been? Why haven't you called?"

"Woah there. Your husband asked me to come here for a consult, Fabulous, and I can't remember." Meredith just hugged her.

"I'm so glad you are back."

"Me too, Mere."

"The last time I talked to you, you were getting married."

"I did, and then I had a baby. Which reminds me, how are your boys?"

"I suppose Derek told you. They are a handful, but cute none the less. You had a baby huh?"

"Yes I did. She's pretty cute herself."

"Well you are her mother. What's her name and who's your husband?"

"That's a funny story actually."

"Really."

"Momma, Momma" God has a funny sense of timing, Izzie thought as she bent down to pick up her precoicious child.

"Meredith this is my daughter, Emily. Emily can you say Hi?" The little girl fend shyness and hid her face in her mother's shoulder.

"Izzie she's quiet possible the most beautiful little girl I have ever seen. Don't tell Callie or Cristina I said that."

"Thank you, and your secret's safe with me."

"Her eyes look so fimilar."

"Like I said funny story..."

"Izzie! Emily there you are." What is going on? Izzie wondered as Mark walked up to them.

"Mark?"

"Is my husband."

"Seriously?!?"

She never compromises  
Loves babies and surprises  
Wear high heels when she exercises  
Ain't that beautiful?  
Meet Virginia

Well she wants to be the Queen  
Then she thinks about her scene  
Pulls her hair back as she screams  
I don't really wanna be the queen

_**Meet Virginia **Train_

* * *

That song's for you Amanda. 


	3. Leaving Town

**Look I'm on a roll. Two updates. One night. I have been using a different word program with the worst spell check, not to mention I am about the world's worst speller. Seriously never even made it to the spelling bee stage. It's sad really. I hope you enjoy. I must tell you this. This is NOT a Callie bashing fic. I am only trying to give you some insight. Her story will become much clearer later on. So don't tell me to lay off Callie, because I wasn't attacking her. With that said...enjoy.**

_"Mark?"_

_"Is my husband."_

_"Seriously?!?"_

"I'm so glad that word is still in use here."

"When did you...How did you...What?"

"I would love to explain, but he has to go to the Chief's office and there is work to be done."

"Umm...Izzie...This is going to seem odd but could you come with me like now." Then next thing Izzie knew she was hiding in an oncall room with Meredith and still holding her daughter.

"Meredith what's going on."

"Well you see after you left George confessed his love for you and told Callie about your indiscretions. She stayed with him and they seem happy together, but if she sees you she won't exactly be, you know ecstatic."

"This is why I didn't want to come back."

"I'm glad you're back. I miss you and your baked goods. Especially your cookies."

"Cookies!"

"Oh you've done it now, Mere." Izzie reprimanded half-heartedly.

"It's good to know you still make them."

"How long do we have to hide?" Meredith looked out the window in the door.

"Until stops harassing your poor husband. That's so weird."

"Harassing is harsh don't you think?"

"Nope. I think she saw you. She's pretty much on his case. Be glad you have a small child in your arms. You will get away unharmed."

"See this isn't making me feel better."

"Izzie, how would you feel in her situation."

"I would hunt me down too, but I just want her to know I'm not a threat anymore. I don't love him and I'm sure he doesn't love me."

"Man, I wish I could read lips."

Mark was currently being stared down. He was immune to every stare down, but one. Thank goodness Dr. Bailey wasn't standing before him now. If she were the one inquiring which direction Izzie had gone in he would have told her about .23 seconds into the stare. But it was Callie O'Malley. He knew what she wanted with Izzie and it was his job to protect her. Callie felt threatened by Izzie's return that much was apparent. He completely understood. If they were going to talk about this it was best if they were both calm, because both women had tempers that flared red-hot. So he stood his ground.

"I'm not telling you."

"Why not, what's she to you?"

"Well for starters my wife."

"I find it hard to believe that you got married."

"Well believe it. We have been married 4 out of the 5 years we have been gone."

"I guess a congratulations is in order then."

"Callie you are both different people now. People that have matured and grown up. You have families."

"Do you know what it's like to hear the person you love tell you they are in love with someone else?"

"Do you remember why I came to Seattle in the first place?"

"Okay, It just hurts and seeing her here reminds me of that hurt."

"Understandable, but what are you going to say to her when you see her? Stay away from my husband? I'm pretty sure she already will."

"I was, but now I'm not sure."

"She is sorry. I have seen her cry her self to sleep over the guilt she felt. She didn't do it to hurt you. She loved him too, but that's said and done now. The question is can you forgive her like you forgave him? You are a good person Callie. Think about it."

"I have a surgery. But I am going to talk to her."

"Bye Callie."

"Still am."

"Ok." Mark hoped he had helped at least a little. Seattle Grace hadn't changed a bit. Hospitals always brought back fond memories of the first days of his relationship with Izzie. He remembered the first day she started at Mount Siani. He started the day before. He was talking with the Chief of Surgery when he first heard about her.

"Dr. Sloan we are excited that you have chosen to work here, but I have a question and I hate to be bothering you with such questions, but a young woman applied to get into our program and she would be entering as a first time resident. The reason I ask about her is she is also from Seattle and I was wondering if I should allow her in. Her name is Isobel Stevens."

"I know her. She can be a bit talkative and over emotional, but she's great with patients and shows lots of potential. I actually talked her through a procedure on the telephone. She had a power drill and had never seen it done before, but she was pretty much flawless at it. The patient lived."

"I'm impressed. I'll tell her, that her first day will be tomorrow."

"Is there anyway, I can get her assigned to my service."

"If she wants to be. She's not an intern anymore."

"She will always be one of Bailey's five to me."

"I guess I don't have to call Richard now. Thank you Dr. Sloan and we will see you tomorrow."

Mark had shown up early the next day. He had been in the mood to torture her a bit. That and the fact she was the only person he actually knew in Miami. He wasn't fond of the teal scrubs. He liked the dark blue scrubs from Seattle and even the deep purple from New York better. He remembered thinking about how she could have pulled off any color she chose. She made teal look good. She had looked apprehensive upon entering the surgical floor. That was until she saw him. He could have sworn he had seen relief wash over her face.

"Dr. Sloan, I'm starting to think you are stalking me."

"Hey I started her yesterday. I think you are stalking me."

"I guess we will have to agree to disagree."

"How's life as a resident?"

"Slightly better than life as an intern."

"I'm still your boss, you know."

"I still won't fetch your coffee. Now I believe I have to finish some paperwork than I have patients to see."

"See you around Dr. Stevens. Mount Siani is smaller than Seattle Grace."

"I'll remember that."

She had slowly from that point forward been the closest thing he had to a friend. They had only seen each other at the hospital at first. They would talk in the hallways on the way to see patients. It had been the only platonic relationship he had ever had with a woman. Mark stopped his daydreaming when he realized Meredith and Izzie were headed his way. Emily started waving her arms indicating that he should take her from her mothers hold. He really loved being a dad. Then again she made it easy. Emily was happy and loving, but quite independent. She hadn't cried much at all when she was a baby, which was the reason Mark secretly longed to have another one, but Izzie had started her fellowship and it was a crucially time in her career. He took her and held her over his head. She laughed in that joyous way only children do. It was carefree and melodic.

Izzie watched as her strong chiseled husband became as soft as a squishy marshmallow right before her eyes. Suddenly she longed to go home. They had a life there. Sure the most defining part of her life had happened here in Seattle, but the best part had happened in Miami. In the moment Emily laughed she resolved to make amends here so it would stop haunting her.

"Izzie. Mark. Why don't you three come to the house tonight and have dinner with the old gang. We should catch up."

"All right, Meredith we'll be there."

"Great. Now I'm warning you I still can't cook that great."

"We can be there early and I can help you if you like."

"That would be great Iz."

"What time would you like us there."

"Six."

"Okay."

"I have patients to see, but I will see you in a little while."

"Bye Meredith."

"Bye, Mrs. McSteamy." That got looks. Izzie just shook her head and ushered her husband and child away from the nurses station and toward Derek's office. Little did she know that two people's interest had been peaked at Meredith's parting comment. George O'Malley and Addison Karev just looked at each other in astonishment.

Cause I remember how we drank time together,  
And how you used to say that the stars are forever  
And day dreamed about how to make your life better  
By leaving town, leaving town

Nothing in life will ever come that easy  
Doesn't mean it has to be that hard  
I know you will find out who you are...  
But when you're broken down, and no one else  
Is around, you'll come running back to this town  
And I'll be there, yeah, I'll be there

_**Leaving Town **Dexter Freebish_

* * *

So what did you think. Love, Hate, I need to know. Please drop a line or two on the review. hehe that rhymed. Next chapter will be kind of long. There will be more McStizzie background. More friend reactions and a confession or two. Who wants an update? 


	4. Wonderwall

**Here we are again. So I love this story. Like I wanna marry it. Ok maybe not that much, but it is so much fun to write and I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it. I have noticed McStizzie hate. This makes me sad. It's like the people that didn't want Barbie and Ken to be together. It's just sad and mean. Anyway I have also noticed the increase in McStizzie stories. This makes me happy. So I know some of my friends were waiting for a particular character in this chapter so here you go. Read and Review cuz it makes me smile.**

"So I hear you're husband called in a _resident _for a plastics case."

"Cristina! When did you get in?"

"Twenty minutes ago. I took an earlier flight. Also nice try. Who is this person? They must be amazing."

"Ummm...well..."

"Out with it."

"...Izzie"

"WHAT!"

"Now Cristina I know you're upset, but..."

"No she left without a word five years ago. I expected her to be married and pregnant opening a baked goods store in Nevada. There is no way she is the resident he called in on such a high profile case."

"She is. She is married, had a baby, no store, lives in Miami, and is sure to even out do McSteamy himself. Speaking of which..."

"Wait she is us in a different city and better? How is this possible? We are supposed to be the best we married the attendings."

"It's funny that you mention marrying attendings, because..."

"Maybe we are being punished for marrying attendings to get ahead."

"You know what's weird about attendings getting married..."

"Meredith what are you babbling about."

"Izzie is Mrs. McSteamy."

"WHAT! Oh that's not fair."

"I know, but I'm glad she came back. We are all together again." Meredith watched as Cristina's face contorted from pissy to mischievous.

"How do you think Bambi is going to handle the new McFamily?"

"Cristina he loves Callie and all four of their children. It's gonna be fine."

Izzie had opted for going back to the hotel to take a nap before jetlag became a serious problem. Her head was on Mark's chest and he was lazily playing with the ends of her rather long hair. As for their daughter she had wanted to watch Beauty and the Beast. It was her favorite movie, and she had fallen asleep on the couch about halfway through it. She had already wrapped up in her blanket and they decided not to disturb her. Izzie loved the moments when they could just be together. It was hard to find quiet times with such an energetic child.

"So you wanna do it?"

"I swear you are such a man."

"What? She's sleeping."

"Yes four feet away."

"We can be quiet."

"We have never been quiet."

"Shower?"

"Maybe later."

"You are no fun."

"I was all kinds of fun last night."

"That is true. So tonight is going to be fun."

"If by fun you mean awkward and disfunctional, than yes it will be."

"We could just not go."

"No I need to do this. You need to do this."

"Me? Why me? I am more than fine with leaving the past where it belongs."

"We need closure."

"I'm good thanks."

"We are going."

"Fine we are going. Shouldn't we shower first?"

"You are unbelievable." She grabbed a pillow from behind her and smacked him with it.

"What I was just stating a fact. It's usually considered kind to shower before going to dinner with ones friends."

"Sure you were."

"Mama?"

"She you woke up the baby."

"Nope that is God's way of punishing your dirty mind."

"You are always finding ways to bring God into our bed." He whispered it low and seductively into her ear causing a faint blush to appear on her cheeks.

"I loath you sometimes." She gave him a wack with the pillow once more for good measure before helping their daughter up into the bed with them.

"She loves me doesn't she sweetie?"

"Yeth. I wuv you too!"

"Aww you see that Izzie you both love me."

"I'm taking a shower. Alone." She informed her husband, before telling her daughter that she was next.

Mark was sitting on the floor coloring with Emily. He really did not want to go tonight. He had a feeling things were not going to be hunky dory. He knew it would end in tears and he hated it when either of his girls cried. Being two Emily wasn't a big fan of coloring inside the lines, but for two she was actually pretty good at coloring.

"What are you coloring, Em?"

"Ringo."

"Sweetie I think that's a pony."

"Nope."

"No?"

"Nope." She looked up at him and smiled. She looked just like Izzie when she smiled.

"Well Ringo doesn't have a saddle."

"Yeth he does."

"Ok then."

Ringo was their dog. Well it was Izzie's dog, but now he was a family pet. He was a grey Great Dane, and he was impossible not to love. Except when he was taking up space between them in their bed. Mark remembered the day he had first meet Ringo. It was early on a Saturday. He didn't have any patients that he needed to see so he had opted for walking on the beach. He had never been fond of the beach, but it had been a rather private beach and it was empty due to the time of day, so he decided to give it a shot. He had positioned himself in the sand and decided to watch the sunrise. The sunrise was the biggest part of his love affair with the East coast. He had been lost in thought when he was pummeled by a huge...puppy.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry. Bad puppy!"

"It's fine really."

"Mar...uh I...Dr. Sloan?"

"Dr. Stevens?"

"Sorry about that. Really." He watched her continue to struggle to contain the small beast which had turned its attention to a bug crawling across the sand.

"It's really ok. What brings you to the beach this early?"

"I couldn't sleep and neither could he."

"When did you get _him_?"

"A few days ago. We have a long way to go as far as obedience is concerned."

"I would have thought you as a small purse sized dog person."

"Please. I am not the biggest fan of yappy dogs and well he needed a home."

"What kind of dog is he?"

"A Great Dane."

"Jesus Stevens. You do realize that this dog is going to be huge."

"Yes and that's fine by me."

"Well all right then."

"I do feel horrible. I mean you have been really nice to me since we got here. Can I buy you a bone dry cappuccino? A blueberry scone perhaps?"

"An offer I can't refuse lead the way."

She had helped him up and they had walked to the pier where everything was starting to wake up. He hadn't let her pay even though she insisted. He enjoyed having the company. They were good sort of almost friends at the hospital, but this was the first time they had seen each other outside in the real world. It was small talk really, but it was nice all the same. They spoke of surgeries and he watched her eyes light up as she recounted her latest one to him.

"It looks like Miami suits you."

"I know. It's weird. I mean I was born and raised right out side of Seattle. I have spent my entire life with in a few hours of that city. Who would have known that I was supposed to be on the other side of the country."

"It's funny how that works."

"Not to sound like I don't enjoy this because I do, but don't you have patients to see today?"

"No. Not today. What about you?"

"It's my first day off in forever. I thought that Seattle Grace was hard."

"Well you did choose plastics. It is kind of a big thing in a city such as this."

"Touche. Well this is me." Mark hadn't realized that they had walked so far. Now they were standing in front of a small white house.

"Nice house."

"I never liked apartments. You wanna come in? I can drive you back in a minute, but Ringo here needs to be put up."

"Ringo? As in the Beatle?"

"Yeah. I was particularly bummed the day I went to get him. I had been listening to Golden Slumbers when I got out of the car and when we got back in I just kind of had to. John and Paul weren't exactly fitting."  
"What about George?" He remembered that she had visibly tensed.

"I guess it didn't occur to me."

"He is the reason you left Seattle isn't he?"

It was then that she had told him about George and her need to flee the Emerald City. He had listened without judgement and told her about Addison. Everything about Addison. It was that day that he realized that Izzie Stevens was his best friend. Given that he didn't really have much of a selection in Miami, but none the less she was his. They would watch movies together and talk on the phone, which was a first for him. He didn't really like it at first but she liked to talk when she painted her toenails and it was always entertaining to listen to. A few months into it he had gotten a phone call at three in the morning. All she said was "Can you come over?" It was tear filled and he knew that something was up. He had jumped in his car without even bothering to put on a shirt. When he got to her she was curled up in the middle of her bed. That was the day she had found out that Kaitlyn Esperanza O'Malley was on her way into the world.

Izzie was extremely nervous about her dinner with everyone. When she got out of the shower she smirked at the sight of her daughter coloring with her husband. Some how he didn't quiet fit in with the colorful aray of Crayola crayons lying in the floor. She never thought she would live to see the day that Mark Sloan would color with a small child. Let alone their child. She remembered the first time that they had kissed. It seemed like ages ago, but she remembered it like it was yesterday. He had come over after he had gotten off of work...

"Izzie."

"Huh?"

"If you don't get a move on it we are going to be late."

"I know sorry."

"Daydreaming?" He asked her before wrapping his arms around her in her white towel.

"Yes, but not about that."

"We will have to fix that."

"If you will excuse me I need to get dressed. Would you mind starting her bath for me?"

"Not at all. Come on Em it's bath time."

"Bubbles daddy."

"Of course."

"Not to many Mark remember last time?"

"I promise no overflows."

"That's all I ask."

They were five minutes late, but all three were clean and dressed. Izzie cautiously knocked on the front door. Once, Twice, three times. Then there were footsteps coming across the old wooden floors. The doorknob turned and the door opened to reveal Alex Karev. Izzie hadn't expected to see him so soon.

"Izzie."

"Hay Alex." Then he surprised everyone by pulling her to him and hugging her tightly. This made little Emily giggle. Mark not so much.

"How have you been?"

"Fantastic."

"Come in. Wow Izzie she looks just like you."

"Thanks. We came early to help Meredith cook."

"She's in the kitchen. It really is nice to see you again."

"I missed you too, Alex."

"How are you Dr. Sloan?"

"Relax, Alex. You can call me Mark."

"Even though I married Addison?"

"Does it look like I'm still waiting around for her?"

"I guess not. The game's on in the living room. Me and Shep were watching the kids and the Rangers."

"Sounds good." They made their way into the living room where Derek Shepherd was animately talking with a young boy that looked exactly like him. Mark assumed it was his four year old Ian.

"Hey Shepherd look who was at the door."

"Welcome to the living room Mark."

"It's great to be here. Who might this young man be?"

"I'm Ian."

"I'm Mark and this is Emily."

"Hi." With that he went over to play with another young boy in the corner.

"That's my son Max. He's a bit shy." Max looked nothing like Alex or Addison. He had blonde hair and green eyes. They had adopted him right after they had gotten married.

"So Em what do you think?" He asked his unusually quiet daughter.

"Boys."She told him matter-of-factly with a smile.

"Uh oh. It's to an all girls Catholic school for you my dear." This only earned him a few giggles from her.

Izzie had made her way into the kitchen and found Meredith among a plethora of cooking supplies.

"Hey Mere."

"Izzie! I'm so glad that you are here."

"Looks like I'm just in time. So what have we got."

"I don't know."

"That's not good. You sit here and let me do everything else."

"Ok I can do that. Am I aloud to ask questions?"

"Yes just don't try to help."

"Ok so how did you and McSteamy meet up in Miami?"

"We worked at the same hospital."

"Really?"

"Yes and then one day we saw each other on the beach and kind of became friends."

"Awesome, but how did you both end up there?"

"We were both running from someone."

"And now you're back?"

"And now we are back. For a little while."

"So how did you hook up?"

Backbeat the word is on the street  
That the fire in your heart is out  
I'm sure you've heard it all before  
But you never really had a doubt  
I don't believe that anybody  
Feels the way I do  
about you now

And all the roads we have to walk are winding  
And all the lights that lead us there are blinding  
There are many things that I would  
Like to say to you  
But I don't know how

Because maybe  
You're gonna be the one that saves me  
And after all  
You're my wonderwall

_**Wonderwall **Oasis_

* * *

Ahhh the cliffie. The next chapter will revel the hookup. Yeah so I have no idea why I decided to put Oasis here. So there is this song I need to hear on Grey's Anatomy but I can't even find the lyrics on line. It's a local band getting a lot of good press at the moment. They are called The Bear Colony. Check out their myspace. The song Hospital Rooms Aren't For Lovers is addictive. They are Indie so consider yourself warned if you aren't an Indie fan. 


	5. All My Loving

**So I need to update. Like everything. I'm working on it. I love you. **

She knew she would eventually have to answer that question. She remembered the ecstasy of their first time together. The before was routine and the after was heartbreaking, but the act its self was immaculate.

Mark walked in and threw his keys were they usually resided when he was at Izzie's. His visits were becoming longer and more frequent and he sometimes wondered why he had an apartment at all. He found her eating ice cream and watching When Harry Met Sally. He really didn't agree with her taste in film, but he watched them with her. Jumping over the back of the couch and half landing on her, he came to rest in his favorite position on the couch.

"God Mark. Could you at least get your feet out of my face."

"You love my feet."

"Love wasn't the word I would use."

"So…how many times have you seen this movie?"

"You can never see this movie too many times."

"That many? Wow."

"Shut up. So are you packed for your big trip to the big apple?"

"Just finished packing last night."

"I can't believe you are going to leave me here for a whole month."

"I'm not leaving you. I'm going to help lure other surgeons down here. It's a hard job Iz. I'm the only one who can do it properly." He wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"I had no idea that the medical world was so corrupt. Luring poor unsuspecting surgeons with sex."

"There will be no sex. Well hopefully some sex, but not with them. The question is what are you going to be doing down here without me to monitor your behavior?"

"Have sex. Finally. That and perhaps do some drugs, deface some public property the usual."

"Good I was starting to worry. Wow so do you really think that kissing someone like that could be comfortable?" He was referring to the stage kiss between the lovely Meg Ryan and Billy Crystal. He had never kissed a girl like that, and it didn't look like it would do much good. He looked to his right only to see Izzie smirking at him.

"You are so strange. It's a stage kiss. It's supposed to make it more dramatic. Don't you ever watch movies?"

"Why don't you show me?"

"Show you a stage kiss? Do I look like I was in drama club? I don't know the first thing about stage kisses. Even those kids were to cool for me."

"Awwww. You were a social outcast. It's cute. Come on, you have to kiss me goodbye. It's protocol."

"You went to Orlando for three days and I was drunk. You don't get to hold that against me."

"You have been holding me hostage lately. I have gone without sex for two weeks. You owe me."

"You are such a girl. Fine. Come here."

He sat up and scooted across the couch closer to her. They had kissed a million times before, but had been careful to avoid lips. They had succeeded until that one night before he went to Orlando. But like she said she was drunk. He leaned in super close to her and smirked in his special way. She quickly kissed him. He was shocked that she seemed to think that constituted as a kiss.

"That's it?"

"What did you expect?"

"Something with a little more oomph would have been nice. I mean a girl as pretty as you shouldn't be a bad kisser."

"I am not a bad kisser."

"It's ok Iz. I get it. Not everyone is good at it."

"I'm a fantastic kisser."

"Right, right. It's fine really." He sat back and focused on the television, knowing how pissed she was right now. He was praising himself for winning until he realized she was straddling him and it became abundantly clear something was different.

"I'm a damn good kisser, Mark Sloan."

Not a single word was uttered. She kissed him in a slow sensual way that let him know that she was in control and she knew everything while he knew nothing at all. It was alarming how much passion was flowing between them. At the very moment her lips touched his something between them shifted. Platonic went flying out the window and it was replaced with something much more real and raw. She pulled back and a triumphant grin was etched across her face. He stared up at her. All he knew at that moment was that something had changed within him and he needed her to feel it too. His hands snaked up behind her head and pulled her to him. It was clear she was shocked, but it didn't take her long to respond. The rest was history. She couldn't remember how many times or how many places, but she did remember feeling full. He completed and satisfied her every need and desire. She understood the world so much better when she was with him and seeking a release only he could give her. That's why she had been so devastated the next morning when she woke up and he was gone.

"Wait he just left? After that? Why?"

"He told me later that he needed to make sense of things. Running away had always been his best option. He just didn't realize that this was the kind of thing you run toward not away from."

"What happened? When did you know that it was love?"

"I knew from the second I woke up without him. You don't know exactly what it means to be complete until it's taken away from you."

It had been three weeks since he had left for New York without so much as a note. Izzie had been a ghost of a person as she went to work and came home. She had lost ten pounds and slept a lot more than usual. Ringo was constantly by her side watching to make sure she was fine. At least she hadn't been lying on the bathroom floor. She gazed out the window at the setting sun, as she absentmindedly ran her fingers over Ringo's big floppy ears where he laid beside her. Her eyes closed slowly as she fell asleep.

She woke up to the sun shining in on her face. She started to roll over, but realized she couldn't. There were two very strong arms wrapped around her holding her like she was the only thing in the world that mattered. She closed her eyes and let his familiar scent fill her senses. She should yell at him and scream about how much his leaving had destroyed her, but all she could do or feel was the overwhelming love and joy at his return. Mark was not the guy that was comfortable with love. He had to come to terms with it on his own and obviously he had. He had sensed her trying to turn and had woken up. He loosened his grip on her waist and she did turn into his chest.

"I'm sorry I left like that."

"I don't need to know that you're sorry. I just need to know you are here."

"I'm supposed to be in New York right now, but I needed to see you. I needed to tell you that you are under my skin, and I don't think that we can just be friends anymore. I…"

"I love you."

"You have to say it first don't you."

"For once in your life let me win."

After that they had spent the day in bed nurturing the bond forming between them. They talked for hours and for hours they didn't say a word. It was the most crucial time in their relationship and in the haven that was her bedroom they started what would be the love that lasted the rest of their lives. Around seven that night he announced that he had to return to New York for the rest of the week."

"Mark, you can't leave again."

"I'm coming back and then we can be blissfully happy for the rest of our lives. We do need jobs. I'm coming back to you."

"I know but I don't want you to leave again." He wrapped his arms around her waist and with his chest pressed against her back he softly whispered a favorite song to her. It had never seemed more fitting.

"Close your eyes and I'll kiss ya. Tomorrow I'll miss ya. Remember I'll always be true. And then while I'm away, I'll write home everyday. And I'll send all my loving to you."

"Is it possible for you to let me hate you for five seconds?"

"I'll pretended that I'm kissing the lips I am missing, and hope that my dreams come true. And while I'm away I'll write home everyday. And I'll send all my loving to you."

"Seriously Mark."

"All my loving I will to send to you. All my loving darling I'll be true."

"Fine." Giving up she rolled in his arms and kissed him silencing his whispered singing.

* * *

Blame Across the Universe. 


End file.
